Danny's Stress Relief (edited)
by Silverfox588
Summary: Steve, Chin and Danny are supposed to go on a fishing trip. When Danny doesn't show up, Steve and Chin come over to find out why. Both are shocked and aroused by what they find happening in the blond detective's bedroom. Pairings: Danny/OC, Danny/OC/Steve/Chin. Warnings are at the top of the story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I'm just using them.

A/N: Ok, I realized that I just jumped into chapter one without much warning. And I'll admit that it is a bit rough, so I decided to add this prologue. Hope this makes it easier to read.

Warnings: MxM, bondage, swearing, so on and so forth.

Danny sighed as he left his office; he really wasn't looking forward to the fishing trip that he'd agreed to go on tomorrow. The last few days had been stressful for the entire team, but Rachel was adding to that stress by arguing about a trip to London with Grace during Spring Break. The week he was supposed to have her all to himself. Danny climbed into the Camaro and headed home; luckily hitting all green lights.

Danny pulled up to the house and stopped before pulling into the driveway. There was am airport rental car sitting in the driveway with no one in it. He pulled in slowly, releasing the snap on his holster as he got out of the Camaro. Danny walked up to the front porch and let out a relieved laugh when he saw who was sitting on the chair, holding out both hands to show he was unarmed.

"Jack!" Danny said pulling the taller man into a hug. Jack smiled when they pulled apart and looked Danny over. "When did you get in? I would have come to the airport to pick you up."

"My flight landed about an hour ago." Jack said with a grin. "I didn't know I was coming myself until yesterday. My brothers decided I needed a vacation after the last incident on the job and basically forced me on the flight. So, since I knew you lived here, I decided to drop by as a surprise."

"Well I'm glad you did." Danny said motioning for Jack to follow him into the house. "I haven't seen anybody from back home in ages."

They grabbed a couple of beers from the fridge and settled on the couch. Danny told him about how he became part of 5-0, the team and the latest cases; while Jack told Danny about the men in his new firehouse, the strange calls they went on, and his latest stint in the hospital. Jack pulled up his shirt to show Danny the scar that covered the left side of his chest, back and part of his arm.

"Well, I think your brothers are right. After this," Danny said motioning to the burn scar with a wave of his hand. "you definitely deserve a vacation."

"Well, you definitely need some stress relief yourself." Jack said motioning to how tense Danny still was. "And you know I'm more than willing to help you with that. That is, if you don't have someone else here to help you out."

"No, I don't have anyone here." Danny said looking at the floor, his face turning pink. "I have people I trust here, but not for this. I don't think they'd be willing or understand what I need. Not like you."

"Do you want to-?" Jack asked motioning towards the bedroom. Danny took a deep breath and let it out before nodding. Jack set his beer down and closed his eyes for a minute before opening them again. Danny shivered with anticipation when he felt Jack shift into his Dom mode. Jack's already deep voice went even deeper. "You have five minutes to gather your toys, strip naked and be on your knees by the bed. If you are not, I will punish you."

"Yes Sir." Danny said scrambling to his feet and pulling off his clothes on the way to his bedroom. He was looking forward to this. He heard Jack stand up and hastily grabbed the locked chest from under his bed. He unlocked it and settled himself on his knees, knowing that when Jack said five minutes, he meant less than two. Jack walked in and ran his hand through Danny's hair.

"Good boy." He said gripping Danny's hair tightly and pulling him up for a kiss. "Let's begin shall we?"

TBC…..

Ok, that was fun. Reviews are craved.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I'm just using them.

**Warning:** MxM, PWP, Dom/Sub, bondage, voyeurism and swearing.

You have been warned. If this isn't your type of story, please hit the back button.

Steve finished filling the coolers with ice and set it in the back of his truck. He, Chin and Danny were going fishing. It had taken months to convince Danny to go on another fishing trip with him. Chin walked out of the house with a few six-packs of beer and set them in the coolers.

"Where's Danny?" Chin asked covering the bottles with ice and climbing into the truck. "He was supposed to be here half an hour ago."

"I don't know. I called him and it went straight to voicemail. Maybe he slept through his alarm clock. He's been pretty tense lately." Steve answered getting into the driver's seat. "Let's go pick him up."

It was a short, quiet drive to Danny's house. In the driveway was Danny's Camaro and a rental car from the airport. Steve parked behind the rental and they both climbed out of the truck. The first thing both of them noticed was that all of the blinds were closed, which was something Danny rarely did. Steve knocked on the door and they waited for a minute before trying Danny's cell again.

"He's not answering." Steve said looking over at the cars again. The rental was parked in front of the Camaro. "Whoever is here with Danny, they arrived before him. Let's check the back and go in. I don't like this."

They silently walked around to the sliding glass door. The glass was partially open, leaving the screen between the interior of the house and the rest of the world. Steve and Chin both froze when they heard a low moan through the screen. They both drew their guns and entered the house. Chin pointed to a crumpled shirt on the floor in the hallway; it was the one Danny had been wearing yesterday. They went down the hall towards Danny's bedroom; finding more clothes strewn all over the floor. They both froze when they heard Danny begging.

"Please. Please Sir, don't stop."

Steve inched the bedroom door open and nearly dropped his gun in shock. Danny was on his knees in the middle of the bed, naked and blindfolded. His hands were handcuffed and attached to the headboard by a leather strap. His cock was hard and there was a cock ring around the base. Steve turned to look at Chin, who was just as shocked as Steve.

"You going to stand out there all day or are you going to come in?" asked a tall man standing at the foot of Danny's bed. He was a little taller than Steve with dark brown hair and amber colored eyes. He was wearing a pair of faded blue jeans and nothing else. He was quite obviously aroused. His chest and part of his back was covered in old scars, but his left side and the left side of his back was one solid burn scar. A Marine Corps tattoo and several names covered his left bicep. He snapped the riding crop that he had in his hand at Danny's back, making Danny moan again. He looked to Danny and back at them. "Don't worry, he can't hear anything."

Steve and Chin holstered their guns and slowly moved into the room; keeping a good distance between them and the man who was whipping their friend. The man leaned over and snapped the riding crop across Danny's shoulders four more times before running his hand over the welts. Danny shuddered and arched into the man's touch.

"Who are you?" Steve asked, his voice rising in pitch as he watched his partner react to the man's touch. Chin shifted over to give Steve more room in case he decided to move towards the man.

"Jack. I'm an old friend of Danny's from New York." Jack said glancing at them. He set the riding crop on the bed and tapping Danny's right hip three times. Danny let his upper body relax onto the bed and tried to even out his breathing. Jack turned to stare at them. "I'm also Danny's old Dom."

"Danny's old Dom?" Chin asked looking from Jack to Danny and back again. Jack chuckled and looked at Danny as well. Steve bit his bottom lip and let his eyes settle on Danny's ass.

"Yes, his Dom." Jack said smiling when he noticed Steve's gaze. Danny's breathing was beginning to even out. "He used to come to me quite often when he was in New Jersey. He used to come to me before he met Rachel and when she wasn't comfortable with the fact that Danny liked to be dominated, he came back to me. I was sure he would find someone here, but he hasn't found anyone yet. Though I'm sure that will change quite soon."

"I don't think we should stay." Steve said tearing his eyes from Danny to look at Chin. Chin shrugged. "I don't think Danny would like us seeing him like this."

"No. You should stay." Jack said with a devilish grin. He pointed to a padded bench near the bed that had a clear view of Danny. "I can see that you both love him and are interested. And you obviously want to protect him. He needs to be protected from himself sometimes. He needs this. I'll prove it to you. Sit. You'll have to be as quiet as you can when I remove the earplugs."

Steve and Chin sat on the bench and watched as Jack pulled a short, long chest into view. The inside of the chest was very well organized and full of different sex toys. He took out a large silver bullet and remote. Jack ran his right hand over Danny hip and Danny resumed the position he had been in when they entered the room. Jack crawled onto the bed behind Danny and rubbed his clothed erection against Danny's ass. Danny groaned and tried to thrust backwards, earning him a slap on his left ass cheek. Danny whined but stayed still. Jack draped himself over Danny's back and untied the leather strap holding the handcuffs to the bed.

Jack pulled Danny upright, his chest to Danny's back; showing Steve and Chin just how aroused Danny was by what was going on. Jack ran his right hand down Danny's chest to his cock and revealed a small strap at the base of the cock ring. He slipped the bullet into the strap and clicked the bottom button on the remote. It began vibrating and Danny let out a surprised shout followed by one of the filthiest moans that they had ever heard.

"Oh God! Please Sir! Please fuck me!" Danny screamed as Jack stroked his cock in time with his thrusts. Jack licked the shell of Danny's left ear and turned to look at Steve and Chin.

"That is the lowest setting. I'm going to take the earplugs out. Feel free to enjoy the show but remember to stay quiet." Jack instructed releasing Danny and backing off the bed to grab lube from the chest. Steve and Chin glanced at each other and unzipped their tented pants. Jack grabbed Danny's hands and made him grip the corner of the headboard; turning Danny's ass towards Steve and Chin. Jack spread Danny's cheeks to reveal a wide blue dildo.

"Fuck." Steve muttered stroking himself slowly. Chin groaned and shifted so he was comfortable. Jack gripped the base and pulled it out completely before shoving it back in roughly a few times before pulling it out and putting it on the bed. Danny thrust backwards, trying to gain some friction. He gave them a look before reaching up and taking Danny's earplugs out.

"You've been so good pet. Such a lovely little slut." Jack said quietly running his hands up and down Danny's sides. His hands finally stopped on Danny's hips. "I'll bet your just craving my cock up your greedy hole. Aren't you Slut?"

"Yes Sir! Please Sir, I want you cock filling me, stretching me out." Danny cried out as Jack pulled his ass back against Jack's cock. Jack nudged Danny's legs open wider and let go of his hips. Jack opened his jeans and pulled out his cock. "Please Sir, fuck your slut!"

Jack poured a liberal amount of lube on his fingers and slid three of them into Danny's wide open hole. Danny cried out and thrust backwards; fucking himself on Jack's fingers. Jack allowed Danny to do this for a few minutes, watching Steve and Chin's reactions the entire time. Both Steve and Chin were slouching on the bench now, both of their gazes fixed on Danny's face. They were both stroking their cocks. Jack poured a little more lube on his hand and slicked his cock quite well. He gripped Danny's hips again and slid into Danny's hole in one thrust.

"Oh Slut! You're still so tight! I fucked you for hours last night and you're still so tight." Jack groaned thrusting hard and making Danny scream. "You just crave this don't you, Slut? You just love having a cock shoved up your ass."

Jack pulled Danny into a kneeling position; Jack's beneath Danny's, spreading his legs wide open. Jack fisted Danny's cock and with his other hand, turned up the level of the bullet. Danny let out a high pitched whine that turned to a scream when Jack pinched Danny's right nipple.

"You'd just love to have more than one cock up your greedy hole wouldn't you Slut? You'd love to be stretched to the breaking point." Jack said, his voice taking on a deep, husky tone. "I bet you'd beg your partner to fuck you raw, wouldn't you Slut? You'd beg him to bend you over the nearest flat surface and hold you down while he fucked you. Wouldn't you, you filthy slut?"

"Fuck yes! I'd let him tear me open and beg him for more Sir!" Danny cried as Jack wrapped one hand around Danny's neck. Steve's eyes went wide and he had to grip the base of his cock to keep from coming. "Please Sir, fuck me harder! Ugh! Please Sir harder!"

Jack forced Danny back down onto his hands and knees and pulled out of him completely. Danny whined at the loss but stayed where Jack had put him. Jack grabbed Danny's hips and pulled until Danny's knees were on the edge of the bed before slamming back into him.

"You would look so hot with your other partner's cock shoved down your throat Slut. I'll bet he'd get a good tight grip on your hair and just fuck your throat until you gag." Jack said reaching forward to pull Danny's hair. "You'd look like the slut you are, especially if you were taking all three of our cocks at once. A cock slut like you would be in heaven, wouldn't you?"

"Oh god YES SIR! Please! Please Sir!" Danny begged his voice taking on a hysterical edge. Chin bit his lip hard enough to draw blood as he suppressed a loud moan at the image in his head. Danny screamed as Jack moved the bullet from the strap at the base of his cock to the slit and pressed down. "Please let me cum Sir!"

Jack dropped the bullet and removed the cock ring. Jack gripped the base of Danny's cock and continued the thrust hard for a few minutes before leaning over to bite Danny's shoulder hard enough to draw blood. He licked the wound and released Danny's cock.

"Come now!" Jack ordered thrusting as hard as he could. Danny screamed as he came, painting the sheets with ropes of cum. He slumped forward, clearly exhausted. Jack thrust hard a few more times before coming deep inside Danny. He leaned against Danny's back for a few minutes to catch his breath before pulling out slowly and laying Danny down on his side to rest.

He looked over at Steve and Chin, who were both trying to keep their pants quiet. Both had cum on their hands and shirts. He went into the bathroom and came out with two washcloths. He threw one to Steve and Chin and then proceeded to wipe Danny down; talking quietly to him. Jack motioned for Steve and Chin to leave the room and they did so silently. Jack pulled Danny up to the headboard and sat behind him while he untied the blindfold. Danny leaned against him limply.

"Babe, you with me yet?" Jack asked wrapping his arms around Danny's chest. "Come on Danny, come back to me."

"Hmmm, I'm with you." Danny mumbled leaning his head back and nuzzling Jack's jaw. "I'd love to think Steve and Chin would join us. I've thought about it before you know."

"I know. Which is why when they came in here looking for you, I let them stay and watch." Jack said looking directly into Danny's eyes and holding him tightly.

"WHAT!?" Danny yelled trying to get out of Jack's grip. Jack let him struggle until he wore himself out. "What the fuck were you thinking? How could you do that to me? They're going to think I'm such a freak! How could you?"

"Calm down. They obviously enjoyed it." Jack said motioning to the mess they had missed while cleaning up. "They watched as I whipped you, humiliated and fucked you senseless. And they both came hard when you did Danny. They're waiting for you to come down from your orgasm out in the living room and are probably wondering how bad you're going to freak out. Let's give them a chance to talk with us and then you can make a decision."

Danny nodded and he let Jack grab him some pants. They walked out to the living room and were greeted with bottles of ice cold beer from the cooler Steve had brought inside. They sat down and Danny tried to avoid Steve and Chin's eyes.

"Alright, why don't we all just relax and talk this over." Jack said clearly the most relaxed person in the room. Danny nodded and sighed.

"Okay, let's talk."

TBC….

Whew…..that was more fun than I thought it would be. The next chapter should be up within the next week.

Reviews are craved.


End file.
